


Sick & Twisted

by aggiepuff



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Universe Alteration, Universe Alteration - Canon Divergence, absolutely ridiculous, crack everywhere, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fates had a sick, twisted sense of humor. Random one-shot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick & Twisted

Kagome stared at the ancient scroll sitting benignly in her lap. The poor seventeen-year-old time traveler couldn’t believe what she was reading. It just didn’t make any sense. How was that even possible? Sure, she had seen some pretty strange things but this was, by far, one of the freakiest. 

It was all her history teacher’s fault really. Her stupid sensei had assigned her class a genealogy project. The assignment was to track their family tree as far back as they could. Kagome had thought that this would be a relatively easy assignment what with all her traveling back to the Sengoku Jidai. And it had been. It was just what she was learning that shocked her to her core.

On her first trip back to the Feudal Era after receiving the assignment Kagome had told Sango and Miroku about the project. They had been surprised to learn that people from the future liked knowing things about their ancestors who lived in the past. InuYasha had also been surprised. Sesshomaru, whose pack had joined them not that long ago, had been his usual unresponsive self while Rin had vowed that when she had kids she would make sure she wrote stuff for her kids to read. She and Shippo had then proceeded to start on this right away, convincing Sesshomaru to let them have several blank scrolls.

When Kagome returned to the modern world it was to work specifically on her genealogy project. She had then proceeded to go down into her family shrine’s basement and dig through the multitude of scrolls, dusty old books and pieces of parchment kept there in storage. It took her two days of going through box after box to find what she had thought was a gold mine at the time. It had been an ancient chest. On each of the leather straps that held it together was a the faded impressions of a sakura blossom and a crossed bow and arrow inside a jagged circle. 

From books she had read earlier Kagome knew that the emblem was her family crest. She had eagerly unbuckled the leather straps and opened the trunk. Inside had been tidy stacks of scrolls each neatly tied closed with a silk ribbon. On each ribbon was hung a small tag labeled with the name of the person who wrote it and the date. 

Kagome had pulled the top scroll out of the trunk and checked the tag for a name and date. The tag had been blank. She had shrugged the anomaly off and proceeded to untie the faded ribbon. The farther along Kagome had gotten in the scroll the colder her insides had become. Now, she was just sitting there, trying to wrap her poor brain around what she had read. 

The words on the scroll had been a detailed description of her family tree up until the Meiji Era, written by none other than Rin. Dear, sweat little Rin had written explaining how she had grown up to mate Shippo, had had many children and how the one Kagome herself was descended from had married one of Sango and Miroku’s sons (who, Rin was sure to point out, was an exact replica of the lecherous monk in every way). Rin was also sure to write that InuYasha had found a nice American mate who wouldn’t put up with his bullshit. All of that Kagome could believe. 

What she couldn’t believe was the part Rin wrote about how she, Kagome, was alive, happy and mated. Rin had suggested idly in her closing paragraph that maybe Kagome should take a closer look at the reason she loved Beauty and the Beast and maybe that fairytale was the reason Kagome had ended up mated to Sesshomaru. To make matters worse, the whole scroll had been written in crayon.  
The Fates had a sick, twisted sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on FanFiction.net


End file.
